Geminus
by LunaticFromTheSun
Summary: Pit winds in the Smash City Mental Institution due to slipping about blackouts. Diagnosed with Disassociative Identity Diksorder. Life is hard enough with the unfamiliar surroundings and his alter, Dark Pit, but the real trouble starts when patients are picked off one by one by a relentless killer that may be among one of them. Kurocina, Pitalina. Moved to AMazeYouCantEscape.


**A/N: Warning: May induce triggers (Will include warning at beginning of chapter), mentions of depression, child abuse, mental disorders etc. Angtsy(or at least we're trying)**

 **This fic is written by me and a psychopath that just happens to live in the same house (My sister).**

I stick my hand outside the window, letting the cool breeze blow against my arm, trying to get a final grasp on freedom before I'm under confinement. Why is Palutena sending me to Smash Mansion? I don't I'm classified as crazy enough. Is it even possible to send someone to a mental hospital because of DID? It doesn't make you _that_ crazy. _I told you, Palutena is evil_. Ugh, Dark Pit. Ever since I discovered that he lives in my body, he's been annoying me. I mean I have heard him occasionally in my head but I thought that was me thinking or something. It seemed like he was trying to keep his existence hidden. **_Damn right. If you hadn't mentioned your blackouts to Palutena, then we wouldn't be going to this hellhole._** I glared at him inwardly. _I didn't know you were in here. Not my fault that you have to barge in and make me seem crazy when you're the delusional one._ ** _Palutena is an evil bitch. I just take over during bad times, so you should be thanking me._** _Palutena doesn't abuse me!_ ** _Yeah, she abuses_** **me.** _I never wanted you to take over._ **(A/N. My brother wanted Pittoo to say "Brighten up dumbass" Pittoo cheering up pit. Tsk.)** ** _It doesn't work like that dumbass. T-R-I-G-G-E-R-S. Ever heard of them. Hell I know more stuff on this disorder than you and I'm the lazy one._** _Back to the topic, Palutena doesn't abuse me._ ** _Then explain the bruises littered across your body._** _Oh. You, uh, probably got into a fight with someone. Stop being annoying. I'm not talking to you anymore._ ** _Tch. What a baby._**

For the rest of the ride, we both remain silent. How can Dark Pit think Palutena is evil? She doesn't give me a lot of food, and my room is barely a room, but, she's still my mom! She took me in when my biological mom and dad died. She took care of me when nobody else would.

"Okay, Sweetie. We're here! I hope you have a nice time." Palutena says, smiling.

I step out of the car, looking cautiously at the big building. It's an actual mansion. It thought that was just the name. I turned around at the sound of tires squeaking. Palutena had left without saying goodbye. I take a deep breath and knock. _Welcome to the asylum,_ I think.

The huge front doors open, revealing a dark blue haired and navy eyed teenage girl. **_Damn, she's hot_** _. Really Pitto?_ **_Don't call me that._** I mentally rolled my eyes. _Sure, Pitto._

"Hi, I'm Lucina. Welcome to Smash Mansion, are you visiting someone?" She says, smiling sweetly.

"No. Uh... Actually... Well.." I stammer. _Pitto, help?_ He ignores me. _Okay, Dark Pit. There, Happy?_ _**Tell her you're here to fuck her.**_ _Wh-what! No! Seriously!_

"Are you the new patient?" She asks.

I nod, too embarrassed to speak.

She reads off a clipboard, "Pit Icarus, diagnosed with disassociative identity disorder, age 16 right?" She asks. I nod again in confirmation.

"Cool, follow me."

I follow her into the mansion. A huge golden chandelier dangles from the ceiling. It almost looks like a super old fashioned hotel. Lucina leads me up a set of stairs, and into a decent sized room with two beds. There is a pink puffball sitting on the other bed. I know him from the news. Kirby- Famous for baking a house shaped cake, as big as a real house, and eating it in one sitting. I eye him nervously. Well, as long as he doesn't try to eat me I think we'll be fine.

"Hey," He says, "I'm Kirby."

"Kirby, I thought we agreed that you can only eat one whole cake a day. And I saw you finish your last one, so don't lie to me." Lucina reprimands Kirby, "Where did you get it anyways?"

"I baked it," Kirby says matter-of-factly, munching on this third slice.

"Well stop eating and get outside. I'm pretty sure you didn't do any exercise yet. And your therapist told you to avoid foods that trigger binge episodes. Why would you bake that cake?"

"Sorry," Kirby says, "I just really wanted to eat some."

Kirby hops off the bed, taking one last glance at his cake. I really want to try some, since Kirby owned the famous shop Shortcakes and Shortbread, before he ate too much of the stuff he baked and it went bankrupt. I glance at Kirby again. It probably isn't worth the risk of Kirby getting mad and eating me or something. I can always ask him to bake me one later.

After Kirby leaves, Lucina turns to me and say, "Follow me. I'm going to take you on the tour."

"You might have to give Dark Pit the tour again later. I think he's busy not being in my mind right now." I say. _Dark Pit?_ Silence. He really isn't there.

"Is Dark Pit the name of one of your alters?" Lucina asks as she makes a left turn.

"Uhhh… sorry, this whole DID thing is new to me. I haven't exactly done any research. All I know about it is that I have a different person living in my head and that I don't remember anything when he takes over."

"Oh. Well 'alter' is just terminology. It's basically another personality that you have. And all of you together make up an entity called a system. Plus a host is a more dominant personality."

"Oh. Well yeah, Dark Pit is the name of my alter."

"Interesting name. Did he choose it?"

"I don't know. I guess. I've never thought about that, honestly."

We arrive at a big room, containing another chandelier and three long tables. There are probably over 30 seats per table. Lucina tells me that it is the dining room. Then she leads me to a huge kitchen. It is only 10:00, so there is no one in the kitchen. Lucina says that the food is only okay, but sometimes we get pizza.

"Is there floor ice cream?" My eyes widen at the thought of it.

"Yes," Lucina chuckles at my expression, "You have to earn points for it, though it shouldn't be too hard for you, you're one of the saner patients." She eyes someone at the other side of the room.

"Huh? That guy?" I asked. I turn around and point to the person that Lucina was eyeing.

"No! Don't!" Lucina shouts. I turn around in confusion. "Too late. Here he goes."

The person who I pointed at looks at me with wide eyes. He runs away, frantic. "NOO!" He screams, "He's part of their group. They've found me! Help me hide."

"What happened!" I'm surprised at his sudden reaction, "Who's them?"

"That's Ness. He has schizophrenia." Lucina says.

"Oh. So he thinks that there are people coming after him?" I ask, rhetorically, "You're so familiar with all the patients. Do you work here as a therapist or something?"

"No, I just volunteer after school and sometimes on the weekends."

"Wow, you _volunteer_ to work with these people?" I couldn't imagine doing that. It just seemed so hard to cope with all of these people.

"Ya, it's not that bad." Lucina says, "Anyways I need to volunteer so I can get enough credit during high school. Well now I'm going to show you the classrooms."

Lucina leads me down a hallway to a small room.

"This is your classroom. We don't have a lot of young patients here, so they basically give you a big textbook for each subject in your grade and you have to do a section a day. There are a couple of tutors that will help you if you don't understand something. There's also a library if you want to read something or research. Five points to visit the library and 15 to use the computers. Wifi is free though."

"Oh, okay." I say. I'm a bit concerned about how I was supposed to receive a good education like this. Well I shouldn't have expected a mental institution to care much about education.

Lucina leads me to another room. It is relatively big, has four couches and a TV. There are a lot of patients here. There is a sign that says LOUNGE. Lucina tells me that it's the lounge, in case I hadn't seen that sign. Then Lucina introduces all of the patients, who are referred to as smashers.

"That's Robin and Reflet, they're twins and they both have schizophrenia," Lucina explains, "Over there is Dedede, he has narcissistic personality disorder. Make sure you call him King Dedede. If you don't, well, remember, kay? Anyways, you see Zelda, that skinny girl dressed in purple, she's anorexic. Rosalina over there, she has an imaginary friend, well technically a bunch of them. They're a species of stars that are called Lumas. She's actually pretty sane, just don't ever say that the Lumas don't actually exist. Next there's Villager. He has antisocial personality disorder. And antisocial doesn't mean that he doesn't talk to people, although the term has been confused by the public. Antisocial means that he barely has any empathy, and no regard for people's preferences or opinions. And then-"

"Lucina don't waste your time explaining things to me. I'll learn more about these people anyways. I'm going to be living with them for a while." I say, wanting to finish the tour faster.

"Oh. Am I boring you? Sorry." Lucina says, blushing a bit. She then leads me down a hallway and shows me a couple of rooms, two on each side of the hallway. There is a golden plaque above each door.

"There are four therapists, and here are their rooms." Lucina explains.

I look at the room on my left. **Midna Twili**. I assume it's the therapist's name. I read the other names. Emmeryn Ylisse, Meta Knight, and Samus Aran"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I've covered everything. And it's almost lunchtime anyways." Lucina says, " Do you remember how to get back?"

"Yeah," I say. Lucina leaves, saying she has things to do. I navigate through the hallways. I make a couple wrong turns, but eventually I make it to the dining room. Many other "smashers" are there. I recognize Robin, Reflet, Rosalina and Kirby. There are over 50 patients in the room. I eye Kirby nervously. Shouldn't he be on a diet? Was it even safe to have him here with this amount of food? There's a line that stretches all the way to the wall and then curves. My mouth drops in surprise at the mass of the line. I knew that there were many "Smashers", but I didn't realize that there were that ma. I get over my initial suprise and join the line.

"Hey, move, jerkface!" a giant turtle demands. I blink. This turtle… I've learned about the species! Koopas.

"Hey, lay off. He's just a newbie" an albino haired male says to the Koopa. His name is… Robin? I think he's schizophrenic. I smile.

"Does he do that to everyone?" I ask. I look at the angry Koopa. He definitely seems like somebody I didn't want to meet in a dark alley.

"Who? Oh, Bowser? He always does that to everyone. He's kind of a jerk."

Robin and I stand in line, talking about the people in the institution. Before we know it, we're already at the front of the line. Sandwiches, cooked carrots, tomato cream soup with saltine crackers, and home fries are lined up in big trays, kind of like a really lacking buffet line. Robin and I grab trays and start picking foods.

Robin glances at the foods. "Are you sure that it isn't poisoned?"

One of the aides gives him a pained smile and then reassures him that it isn't poisoned. He grudgingly agrees after heavy inspection, but only takes a bit of the food.

I take a little of everything and sit down with Robin and Reflet. To my right is Rosalina. Across from me is Lucas. I just learned from Robin that Lucas has major depressive disorder and hates the world. To the right of Lucas is Kirby and to his left is...

"Lucina?!" I cry, "You eat lunch here?! I thought the staff sat at another table!"

She chuckles at my surprise. "Yeah, but I like to sit with you guys."

"Oh." I feel a tugging sensation on my wings. My head whirls around to find an embarrassed Rosalina drawing her hand back from my wings.

"Sorry, it's just that your wings are so pretty. My Lumas love how soft your wings are." I look at her in confusion, but then remember what Lucina said on the tour.

She seems sane enough, but I edge away from her. Due to the movement, I cause my spork to fall on the floor. "Crap."

"I'm going to get a new spork, OK?" Lucina nods, but the others barely acknowledge my existence.

"Um, could I get a new spork? I dropped mine by accident" I ask to the lunch lady. She nods and hands me a replacement. "Thanks!"

I head back to the table I was sitting at. I look at my seat and find that somebody else has sat at that place. I remember that he was Villager. I forgot his mental disorder but I felt I walk up to him, not seeing the fearful and warning faces of my new friends.

"Um, sorry, but that's my seat. I would appreciate if you moved…" Villager gave me a look that seems familiar. I began to grow fearful of the look he was giving me.

"Now it's mine." His smile grows bigger.

I take a step back. Fear is pumping through my veins. Suddenly, I feel like I'm yanked out of this world and I black out

 **DARK PIT**

Hm? What was I doing here? My eyes look at my surroundings. A lunch room? Must be the institution. I look at the sight in front of me: hot chick from earlier, terror twins: the movie, dumb blonde, emo Nial Henderson, and Freddy Krueger Junior. Weird batch of friends Pit-Stain rounded up. I notice the look on Freddy Krueger Junior, and I don't like it.

"Watcha lookin at, bitchass." Lucina, at least, that what I think her name was eye's widen at my tone and words. Guess she was expecting Pitty.

Freddy Krueger Junior narrows his eyes at me. He slapped me. My eyes widen, astonished at the sudden act of violence. He asked for it.

I brought my fist down on his face. His nose started to bleed, and he spat out some blood. I give him a smug look.

"Pit! What has gotten into you! And Villager! Control yourself!" she looks shocked. Of course. Innocent little Pit would never harm a fly.

"Pit-stain isn't at home."

 **Okie Dokie, it's done! Chapter 1 is done! Like or hate? Remember, this is co-written by my sis/tormenter. Ya, so leave a review! Don't expect Chapter 2 to come soon because my sister is a lazy brat. And she's currently mourning Bobby Singer's death. Again, because she searched it up on the Supernatural Wiki.**

 **HELLO FELLOW INSANE PEOPLE AND NORMAL PEOPLE AND HUMANS AND OTHERKIN, I PRESENT TO YOU... ME! THE PSYCHOPATHIC SISTER. I'M ALL BARK AND NO BITE :). Well here's the chapter that I mostly wrote exept for the last 30 or so words. I'll update in like a year. Read and Review and flame me or else. JK. You can flame me, I won't kill you. But I will pretend to kill you over and over inn my mind until I get mad at my brother again, which usually doesn't take _that_ long. Okay time for you people to spam hate and love please updates. Bye.**


End file.
